Golf balls are manufactured using a myriad of processes and apparatus. Typically, the golf ball manufacturing process is chosen according to the composition of the golf ball. For example, golf balls may be manufactured using one or more solid pieces, windings, or even liquid cores. Additionally, the golf ball may include many types of covers, which may be placed around a golf ball core using a number of processes, such as Retractable Pin Injection Molding (RPIM) and the like. Often, golf balls are painted or have logo's imprinted onto their surface.
Depending on the method or apparatus used to manufacture a golf ball, it may be desirable to dry the golf ball. This may be necessary, for example, to cure different golf ball components or to ensure that paint applied to the golf ball dries uniformly within a reasonable time period. Prior art apparatus have involved moving trays of golf balls through a housing through which heated air flows. The heated air aids in drying and/or curing the golf balls.
One type of prior art drying apparatus involved heating air, and then directing the air through a header. Air from the header was then fed into a housing, in which the golf balls are located. However, these apparatus often had several disadvantages. For example, the volume of air that flows over the golf balls differs between the bottom of the housing and the top of the housing. This is because the air is typically fed into the header from near the bottom. Another disadvantage caused by the location of the air source is that the temperature of the air differs between the bottom and the top of the housing. The temperature differential may result in uneven drying and/or curing speeds.
A continuing need exists for an apparatus and method that are capable of drying and/or curing golf balls uniformly.